zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Rise/Chapter 9. Golem
I quickly get back to Marie and Tael. The door gate remains closed though. I look up to see it's being held by a rusty, old chain. I decide to test out Titans Quake. I slip on the gloves and clap them together. A wave of air blast at the chain at sound of clap. The chain snaps and the gate falls down on us. I close my eyes and put my arms out. Surprisingly we aren't flattened as I open my eyes to see that I'm keeping up the gate. What? How? It's no heavier than a small rock! I suppose that's an extra bonus with Titan's Quake? I toss the gate to side and we run forward. With the combination of the compass and map, I see that the key is on the sixth floor. We dash up to the third floor hall and avoid every room. We get to the end of the hall and go up stairs that lead to the fourth floor. The fourth floor is composed of a wide circular room that extends to the sixth floor via balcony. It looks like there is no fifth rooms on the fifth floor, or even a fifth floor at all? I stand in front of a weak looking pillar that is in direction of the balcony and pull out the gloves. I clap my hands and watch it fall on the balcony to make a ramp. I grab Marie's hand, for whom she had been behind me the whole time, and lead her up to the sixth floor. Its just large, dark room composed of another path over sand. "Hey, do you still have the stick?" I ask Marie. She pulls it from her side and hands it to me. I light it quick and it reveals a massive room with walls covered in hieroglyphs and prophecies. I look at the floor to see withered stone with random engravings. We continue down the path and observe them all. We come to a stop as we find the big key on top of a small tablet in its center. In the center is symbol of my pendant. Words paragraph on top and below it. The encryption is in a ancient Hylian language that was not what I'm used to but I managed to piece things together. Tablet of Faith Our People Live In A Prosperous Time With No Fear Or Pain. Our Elders Before Us Succeeded In Riding Our World Of Negativity. The Gods Have Finally Looked Away From With Shame For Our Order's Lack Of Worship Within Them, Our People's Struggle Of Being Forced From Land To Land, Of Being Persecuted And Chased By Evil. The Gods Have Corrupted Us For The Last Time. We The Order Have Finally Forged The Seal And Can Protect Ourselves From Their Further... Incompetence... Seal? Incompetence? Order... "Tael. Could you do me a favor?" I look to Tael. "Yes? What is it?" He replies. "Could you return into my charm and save this tablet's words within in my charm?" I ask. "Save it? I believe I can but I don't get why?" Tael acknowledges. "Wait, you understood that?" Marie ask. "Enough to know I may need this information later." I reply. "Done Relyt." Tael says in a cheerful tone. I nod and grab the key. The room erupts into a rapid shaking. The sand begins to sink to the walls. The path breaks off and slides down and forward. The wall in front of us looks weak so I destroy with Titan's Quake. We slide quickly down the hole and into the dark. Marie holds the torch as I destroy walls in front of us. We eventually come to the end of it all, The Guardian's Door. Golem's Wrath We walk towards it with our guard up. The big key rises from my pocket and flies into the door. It opens by itself. We walk through and come to find the biggest room of the castle. It extends to a unimaginable length both high and wide. The Golem stares us in the middle of the room. The room is composed of half a quick sand pit and half stone floor. The door we came from is on the side of the stone floor. A platform is just in front of us on the other half of the room as well as the Golem. Broken pillars of rising sizes circle around him. "YOU SEEK THE PEARL OF POWER YOUNG HERO. I, EOX, WILL TEST YOU TO RECEIVE IT." The Eox echoes to us. "Marie, stay back." I say as nudge her back and pull out my Phantom Sword. I slip on my gloves and prepare for the worst. I jump to the platform in front of us. Eox is larger than the Sand Lanmola with one large red eye. The stone used to construct him looks just as weak as the wall I destroyed. He dips his hands into the sand and splashes sand waves at me. I slice through the first one and then clap through the other. The clap blast straight at him and knocks him back. I clap again and his legs collapse. He falls forward and hits a pillar. He pushes himself up and screeches. He then shoots sand lanmolas from his palm. I clap a blast. It blows right through and sends his arms back. I quickly do it again and he falls back and hits his head on a pillar. He stops moving for a second. I lower my guard for a second but I can feel some kind of power rising. I quickly raise it as the room shakes. Eox rises and exerts some kind of magical pressure on to me. Sand rises up and covers him like armor. I look at his chest to see sparks of electricity pulling the sand around him. Okay Golem, you stand in my way. I'll fucking destroy you. I charge up power in me and begin releasing claps straight at his chest. The rocks covering it shatter and the lightening goes out. He drops to his knees. I quickly jump from pillar to pillar around him to spin attack in the air and slice his eye. He reanimates and screeches again. He quickly begins launching sand waves at me just as I land on the platform. I'm overwhelmed and knocked into the pit. It quickly sucks me in. Im immobilized and being constricted in the sand trying to hold my breath. Suddenly I'm forced up and shot into the air. I land hard on my back in front of Marie. "Relyt!!! Are you okay?!?!" Marie's screams at me. I get and dust my self off. "Yeah. We don't have the time for this. I'll end him now." I charge energy into my Phantom Sword and swipe the air. "Time Stop." I command. Everything freezes. I charge my power up once more. "Tsunami Drill!" I say as I blast with a powerful hydro drill composed of three spinning water blast. "Triforce Rage!" I shout just after and blast my power at him. The freeze withers off. He screeches in agony and reveals his broken stone body. Marie is awe. I dash at him and lift off straight at his chest. I plant my sword in the electricty and get electrocuted by it but don't let go. I pull out the Four Sword and hack at his center. He screeches once more and defeat. I pull out and back flip from a pillar to the platform. He falls to the ground and then explodes. The quick sand dries into the stone oddly. I put my swords in their sheathes and run forward as energy swirls in the center where Eox started. A pearl formed after a beautiful display of red and orange energy swirls. I pick it up and turn around. I smile and raise it. Marie smiles and runs forward. Just then the orb rises from my hands and a Din made of energy swirls out of it. "Good job Relyt. I knew we could depend on you to return our power to us. There is one more pearl left. Argorok has retrieved his. Meet with him now. Hurry! Hyrule depends on you boys!" She says as she opens up a portal to the outside. She flows into orb and it returns to my hand. "Hey Relyt! I just realized, if we had jumped down that hole from before, we would have ended up right here." Tael chuckles. I stare angrily at him. He hides behind Marie. "Come on boys, we have to meet with Argorok." Marie says. "Right, lets go." I say and we walk into the portal. << Past Next >>